Found You
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Len butuh seseorang pacar bohongan untuk diajak bertemu mantan. Sepupu Miku bersedia membantu tapi ternyat tidak gratis. KaitoxLen. Yaoi Inside. BL


Title: Found You

Cast:[ KaitoxLen]

Genre: Romance

* * *

-_- otak saya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan yang bengkok bengkok. Yaoi always.. hidup fujoshi! Lol

* * *

" _Jangan lupa lusa kita bertemu di taman jam 10. Oh ya! Bawa juga pacarmu yang katanya keren itu aku ingin melihatnya. Aku juga akan membawa pacarku."_

 _Glup!_

 _Pemuda dengan surai kuning itu tanpa sadar menelan ludah, bola mata hijau jernihnya menatap horror pada pesan yang baru beberapa detik masuk ke ponselnya. Berulang kali pemuda mini itu memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah baca nama pengirim tapi tetap saja, nama itulah yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Nama dari orang yang sangat tidak ingin Len temui tapi harus Len temui—gakupo alias mantan pacarnya, Len benar-benar tidak ingin menemui pemuda itu tapi ia harus. Pasalnya ketika dulu mereka berpisah Len yang saat itu tidak terima dicampakaan begitu saja berkoar pada Gakupo kalau dia bisa mendapatkan pacar yang lebih keren dan kaya dari gakupo dan membuat pemuda itu menyesal mencampakanya._

 _2 bulan berselang setelah itu dan Len sudah sangat senang karena Gakupo sudah tidak menghubunginya lagi, Len yakin pemuda gondrong dengan warna rambut ungu itu pasti sudah lupa dengan kata-katanya dulu. Tapi naas, harapanya pupus sudah karena kini setelah sekian lama gakupo malah menagih janjinya dulu dan bagi Len janji adalah hutang. Janji yang ini benar-benar mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Ia tidak mau semakin terlihat pecundang dihadapan Gakupo. Ia benar-benar harus membuat pemuda itu menyesal meninggalkanya. Tapi bagaimana? Len sekarang saja tidak punya gebetan seorangpun. Wajahnya pas-pasan membuatnya sangat sulit mendapatkan laki-laki yang bisa menyaingi mantan pacarnya itu._

 _Akh! Len bingung . Pemuda itu meremas kepalanya yang mendadak pusing._

" _Loh Len belum pulang?"_

 _Len mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara itu. 2 orang perempuan cantik berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Yang satu berambut merah jambu dan yang seorang hijau bawang, keduanya adalah teman akrab Len disekolah._

" _Oh! Luka-chan! Miku-chan!" sapa Luki riang melihat kedua sahabat baiknya berjalan menghampiri tempatnya duduk._

" _Yo! Ada apa dear? Ini sudah larut, sudah saatnya pulang kan? Kau sedang tidak ada piket kan?" Tanya Luka kalem. Temanya yang satu ini memang terkenal dengan sifat keibuan yang lembut. Len sangat menykai sifatnya._

" _Aku hanya sedang berpikir."_

" _Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Miku tertarik. Gadis cantik itu menggeser sebuah bangku kedekat meja Len karena tampaknya obrolan ini akan berlangsung cukup lama dan gadis itu tak mau kelelahan berdiri sambil bicara._

 _Len menringis, ragu akan menceritakan maslahnya pada dua sahabat baiknya tapi kalau tidak cerita Len akan minta bantuan pada siapa?_

" _Kalian ingat gakupo?"_

 _Len harap-harap cemas melihat kedua temanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain kemudian melotot horror padanya._

" _Jangan bilang mantan pacarmu Len." Pekik Miku shock._

 _Len mengangguk, "Yep! Kalian punya ingatan bagus rupanya."_

" _Ada apa dengan mantanmu itu Len?" Tanya Luka cemas, Len benar-benar menyesal membuat wajah cantik temanya itu penuh dengan guratan kecemasan yang jelas._

" _Dia mengirimiku pesan minta bertemu."_

" _Oh mymy…" Luka dan Miku memekik seraya menutup mulutnya bersamaan._

" _Kau tidak akan menemuinya kan Len? Dia sudah mencampakanmu dulu."_

" _Tapi kali ini aku harus menemuinya."_

" _Kau masih mengharapkanya?" Tanya Miku gemas._

" _Ada janji yang harus aku tepati padanya."_

" _Janji apa?"_

" _membawa seorang pacar yang lebih baik dari Gakupo kehadapanya."_

 _Wajah Miku dan Luka makin horror, "LEN! Kau bahkan tak punya gebetan sekarang!"_

" _Makanya! A-aku minta bantuan kalian. Bantu carikan pacar bohongan untukku. Sehari saja. Aku mohon." Pinta Len seraya membungkukan badan._

 _Luka dan Miku saling melirik satu sama lain. Keduanya menghela napas hampir bersamaan. Kalau sudah begini mereka jadi tidak tega membiarkan temanya yang satu itu menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri._

" _Kami akan coba membantumu Len."_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu!" Len membungkuk lagi lebih dalam. Kedua temanya berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu. tak enak kan belum bantu apa-apa sudah dapat ucapan terimakasih._

* * *

 _Malam harinya dikediaman Hatsune, didalam sebuah kamar tampak Miku tengah berbaring diranjangnya seraya mengtak-atik ponselnya. Buku telpon dan foto-foto berserakan ditempat tidurnya. Gadis itu beberapa kali mendial nomor dikontak ponselnya tetapi beberapa menit kemudian langsung ditutup dengan ucapan maaf dan terimakasih. Sigh… Helaan napas meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Tidak mudah memang meminta tolong pada orang-orang yang tidak dekat denganmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi setidaknya dengan ini Miku bisa membantu Len. Hari sudah semakin larut, miku beberapa kali sampai menguap karena matanya yang mulai berat. Tapi gadis itu tak ingin menyerah secepat itu._

 _Ditepuknya kedua pipinya yang gembul, "Aku tidak boleh tidur. Aku butuh coffe!" Serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya ia paksakan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, sosok tubuh mungil itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Tak berselang lama, beberapa menit setelah Miku pergi ke dapur, sesosok pemuda membuka pintu kamar bernuansa hijau bawang itu. pemuda dengan surai biru itu berjalan santai mengamati seisi kamar dengan tatapan remeh dan senyu miring tersungging dibibirnya. Tatapanya berhenti pada tumpukan buku dan kertas di tempat tidur. Banyak foto bersebaran, foto seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning menyilaukan. Pemuda itu menyeringai menatap foto tersebut. Tangan panjangnya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas tumpukan foto itu._

" _YA! Kaito-nii berhenti masuk kamar orang sembarangan!" Pemuda dengan surai biru itu membalikkan badanya mendengar suara cempreng dibelakangnya. Ternyata sipemilik kamar suddah kembali dengan secangkir amarah, eh secangkir kopi ditanganya._

" _Salah sendiri tidak dikunci." Balasnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Matanya kembali pada ponsel ditanganya. Seulas seringai mengembang diwajahnya._

 _Miku seketika merinding, gadis itu segera berlari merebut ponselnya. Beruntung karena Kaito tidak mengelak seperti biasanya._

" _Sepertinya sepupu kecilku ini sedang kesulitan? Apa mau aku bantu?" tawar Kaito kalem, tapi Miku bisa merasakan firasat buruk soal tawaran bernada malaikat tersebut._

" _Ti-tidak ada yang minta bantuanmu!"_

" _Oh ya? Yakin nih?"_

 _Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'Len maafkan aku' Bantinya merasa putus asa._

* * *

 _Hari yang ditunggu Len akhirnya datang juga. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap menghadapi salah satu hari terberat dalam hidupnya tersebut. Len bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, mandi lebih cepat dan sisa waktunya ia gunakan untuk memilah baju apa yang akan ia kenakan hari itu. Butuh waktu sampai 2 jam lamanya sampai len menjatuhkan pilihanya pada sebuah celana panjang, kaos favoritnya dan sweater biru muda dengan sepatu kets. Walaupun ini hari penting dengan taruhan harga dirinya tapi Len tak mau kelihatan berlebihan dan antusias. Nanti mantanya geer lagi. Amit-amit deh kalau sampai Gakupo malah mikir Len dandan buat narik perhatinya lagi._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Len bergegas menuju tempat ketemuanya dengan seseorang yang katanya akan menjadi pacar seharinya. Miku sudah menelponya tadi malam bahwa sepupunya Miku mau membantunya, syukur deh supupunya Miku berarti orang yang asing. Bisa dipercaya… kan?_

 _Len mengernyit. Menatap sekeliling jalan itu dengan bingung. Bagaimana Len tau wujud sepupu Miku? Len bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganya. Tiba-tiba len teringat perkataan Miku semalam._

" _Namanya Kaito-nii. Dia tinggi, dan tampan. Rambutnya biru. Kau jangan sampai salah orang yah!"_

 _Len kembali mengamati sekeliling. Disekitarnya tak ada yang terlihat sesuai dengan cirri-ciri yang disebutkan Miku ditelpon. Sigh. Mungkin sebentar lagi orang itu datang._

 _Sebentar lagi…_

 _Len menunggu dengan sabar,10 menit, 30 menit, 45 menit, sampai 1 jam orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul juga padahal 30 menit lagi Len dan orang itu sudah harus bertemu Gakupo ditaman. Len jadi ragu kalau sepupu Miku itu akan datang. Len yang merasa pegal karena sejak tadi berdiri memutuskan untuk duduk jongkok ditepi jalan persis seperti gelandangan. Abaikan saja tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya. Salah siapa tidak memasang bangku duduk dijalan itu._

 _Len masih menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya berharap salah seorang saja akan mengaku sebagai sepupu Miku tapi khayalanya terlalu tinggi, nyatanya tak seorangpun yang terlihat peduli denganya._

 _Len mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Pikiranya bimbang apakah ia harus menelpon Miku atau tidak. Mungkin saja kan miku tengah mengerjainya, mengingat gadis itu usil. Tapi… Len menggeleng. Temanya itu tidak mungkin bercanda disaat seperti ini. Itu bukan daya Miku._

" _Oh! Aku menemukanmu."_

 _Len sontak saja mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara itu. Matanya melebar mendapati sesosok pemuda berkacamata hitam tebal berdiri didekat kakinya._

 _Len cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri, tapi kakinya ternyata sudah keram duluan karena terlalu lama duduk. Pemuda dengan kacamata hitam itu membantunya berdiri. Len menggumamkan terimakasih sangat pelan tapi masih sampai ketujuan karena pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum kecil._

" _Maaf aku telat aku sedikit sibuk." Ujar Kaito kalem seraya melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Dan entah mengapa Len merasakan jantungnya berdebar melihat wajah tampan milik mahluk didepanya._

" _Eh ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Loh sejak kapan Len jadi gagap seperti itu? efek pesona cowok ganteng didepanya ternyata begitu kuat._

" _Kau sudah tau kontraknya kan?"_

 _Eh? Kontrak yang mana? Len kebingungan. Mungkin kontrak Kaito menjadi pacar seharinya. Yep! Nanti setelah ini Len akan bayar deh._

" _Miku tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Kaito heran._

" _Aku sudah tau kok Kaito-san."_

" _dan kau setuju kan?"_

" _Len mengangguk polos, "Yep"_

 _Kaito menyeringai puas. "Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."_

 _Len hanya bisa pasrah diseret kaito ke mobilnya. Pemuda mini itu sempat terpana melihat mobil Kaito yang ternyata ferrary. Wow!Len tau kalau Miku dan semua keluarganya kaya raya. Tapi baru kali ini Len benar-benar percaya bahwa mereka orang kaya._

" _Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Kaito mendapati Len hanya termenung disisi mobilnya._

" _A-ah mobilmu bagus sekali Kaito-san."_

" _Kau suka?"_

 _Len tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Aku suka."_

" _Baguslah."_

* * *

" _Kenalkan, Shion Kaito. Aku pacarnya Len, ah tidak calon tunanganya. Dan kami sebentar lagi akan menikah."_

 _Len tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk terbuka lebar seperti ikan kurang oksigen mendengar ucapan Kaito barusan. Gakupo yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan Kaito juga tampak tak sama terkejut dengan dirinya bahkan mungkin lebih shock lagi._

" _Aku Gakupo."_

 _Usailah perkenalan singkat diantara keempatnya. Loh empat? Len sampai lupa fakta bahwa hari ini mantan pacarnya yang terkenal playboy itu menggandeng seorang gadis manis baik model disisinya. Cantik sekali, itukah gadis yang membuat mantan pacarnya itu berpaling? Len mendadak nyesek sendiri._

" _Ada apa?" Len menoleh pada Kaito yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikanya. Loh Len bahkan tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan._

" _Eh ti-tidak."_

 _Kaito tersenyum mengacak surai kuning cerah itu lembut._

" _Ayo~ mereka mengajak kita ke resto."_

 _Lagi-lagi Len membiarkan tangan Kaito menggenggamnya lembut._

* * *

" _Nee Inami-chan makanmu belepotan sekali sih. Sini aku bersihkan."_

 _Len merasakan perutnya mual melihat adegan lovey dovey didepanya. Gakupo pasti sengaja memancingnya kan? Tapi maaf saja Len bukanya cemburu ia hanya iritasi. Dan lagi kenapa juga cewek harus makan belepotan seperti itu? huh! Sok imut!_

 _Len merasa kesal sekali sekarang. Pemuda itu makin ganas mengiris potongan daging steak dipiringnya. Kaito yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pemuda mini itu menyeringai. Terlintas sebesit ide dibenakny._

" _Len?"_

" _Y-"_

 _Cup!_

 _Bibir keduanya sempat bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan singkat. Len benar-benar keget, bukan hanya dia tapi dua orang diseberang meja juga. Sial kenapa juga sih Kaito wajahnya harus dekat sekali denganya sampai Len menoleh saja mereka malah berciuman._

" _A-ah maaf…" gumam Len shock._

 _Tapi belum pulih Len dari keterkejutanya barusan Kaito malah sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya dan entah kenapa Len benar-benar seperti tersihir sampai tidak punya kuasa untuk menghindar. Bibir keduanya bertemu, len bisa merasakan bibir Kaito menekan bibirnya lembut. Pemuda itu sempat menjilat bibir bawahnya membuat Len merasa seperti tersengat listrik diseluruh tubuhnya. Len pikir dia akan mati detik itu juga karena jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat._

" _Ada saus dibibirmu Len." Bisik Kaito seduktif ketika keduanya melepas jarak._

 _Blush!_

 _Wajah Len seketika semerah tomat. Ditariknya sebuah tisu untuk mengelap bibirnya tapi belum sempat lembar halus tisu itu menyentuh bibirnya sepasang tangan sudah mencegahnya._

" _Kau berniat menghapus ciuman kita?" Tanya kaito dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sedih._

 _Tuhannn... Len benar-benar ingin mati saja._

* * *

 _Setelah kenyang menyantap makan siang, keempat sejoli itu memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman hiburan atas usul Len yang tentunya dapat dukungan dari Kaito an Gakupo dan inami hanya mengiyakan saja. Keempatnya membeli tiket dan langsung menyerbu beberapa wahana secara random. Len yang sebenarnya tidak begitu tahan dengan wanaha ketinggian langsung collaps setelah keempatnya menaiki wanaha tornado. Semua makanan yang baru beberapa jam Len telah langsung berakhir ketempat sampah karena sang empunya muntah-muntah karena terlalu mual. Kaito yang mencoba membantu pacarnya itu malah hampir kena muntahan Len dibajunya. Untung Len sempat menahanya tapi malah jadi mengenai bajunya sendiri sampai kotor._

" _A-aku mau kekamar mandi saja." Ujarnya lemah letih lesu._

" _Biar aku antar." Tawar Kaito cemas._

" _Kau disini saja. Aku tidak lama kok." Tolak Len. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Kaito, sudah cukup tadi Kaito mau menggendongnya ketaman itu karena kakinya sempat lemas sekali tadi._

 _Walaupun agak khawatir tapi Kaito memilih menuruti kemauan Len. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya diujung bangku taman._

" _Sayang aku beli minum dulu ya." Kaito menoleh pada gakupo yang pamit pada kekasihnya. Kaito tersenyum miring melihat pemuda gondrong itu berlari pergi._

* * *

 _Cukup lama Len berada di toilet untuk membersihkan bekas muntahanya dan mencuci muka. Rasanya sedikit segar setelah membasuh muka tadi. Rasa mual dan lemasnya sudah hilang, pemuda mini itu berlari kecil kembali ke taman. Kaito pasti tengah menunggunya. Benar saja, ditempatnya tadi tampak Kaito duduk membelakanginya, eh ternyata pacarnya itu tidak sendirian ada inami didekatnya. Dan menempel? Len mengernyit melihat gadis itu tampak seperti tengah menggoda Kaito. Sepertinya dugaanya tepat karena sayup-sayup Len bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya._

" _Nee… kaito-san.. Kau tidak benar-benar pacaran dengan laki-laki pendek itu kan?"_

" _kenapa?" Len merinding mendengar nada datar dan tak bersahabat dari kaito._

" _Hanya saja aku pikir kau itu hanya dimanfaatkan saja. Sama sepertiku, aku juga bukan pacarnya gakupo. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk membuat sipendek itu cemburu."_

 _Len menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tngan untuk menahan pekikanya. Gadis itu bukan pacar gakupo? Dan hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Gakupo untuk membuatnya cemburu?_

" _Ketahuan ya.." Len refleks menoleh mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Len tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya. Berdiri didepanya dengan wajah menyeesalnya._

" _Len, aku benar-benar menyesal." Tidak! Len tidak ingin mendengar kata itu._

" _Aku ternyata sangat mencintaimu Len. Setelah kita putus hari-hariku hanya ada penyesalan. Aku terus memikirkanmu setiap hari Len. "_

 _Len masih diam._

" _Len tolong beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku yakin aku bisa mencintaimu dengan lebih baik." Gakupo berusaha meraih Len kadalam pelukanya tapi sepasang tangan sudah lebih dulu membawa pemuda mungil itu menjauh._

" _Jangan harap!" desis Kaito berbahaya._

* * *

" _Kaito-san tolong lepaskan tanganku sakit." Keluh Len yang mulai merasakan nyeri dipergelangan tanganya karena terus ditarik dan dicengkram kuat oleh Kaito._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Len." Len benar-benar berpikir ulang apa orang yang tadi pagi ia temui adalah orang yang sama yang sekarang sedang menyeretnya dengan kasar ke parkiran mobil. Len baru bisa bernapas lega setelah Kaito melepaskan cengkaramanya karena mereka harus maasuk kemobil. Len menyentuh pergelangan tanganya yang memerah._

" _maaf…" Len menoleh pada Kaito yang tengah mengack rambutnya frustasi._

" _Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Len."_

 _Len tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa kaito-san. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan aku dari situasi seperti itu. Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa menghadapinya kalau aku sendirian."_

 _Jermari kaito yang sejak tadi mencengkram kuat rambutnya sendiri perlahan-lahan melemas, Len bisa melihat sorot mata pemuda itu kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Mata biru yang sangat Len suka menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan sampai Len tak kuasa untuk merona._

" _Aku hanya lepas kendali tadi maaf. Aku janji aku akan berusaha mengontrolnya lain kali."_

 _Len mengernyit… Lain kali? Apa itu artinya mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah hari ini?_

" _lain kali?" Len mengulang kata itu dengan nada bingung._

" _kita akan sering bertemu, kita kan sudah resmi pacaran."_

 _Len melongo sesaat._

" _Apa Miku belum member tahumu yah? Kalau syarat aku mau menjadi pacarmu hari ini bayaranya adalah kau menjadi kekasihku selamanya."_

 _WHUT? 0_0_

" _Tapi-tapi…" Len hendak mengajukan protes tapi bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu dibukngkam oleh kaito dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan Len tak bisa menolaknya. Karena sejak kaito mengatakan 'aku menemukanmu' saat itu pula Len berpikir dan merasakan hal yang sama._

 _FIN_


End file.
